Gummi Bears Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 7
at home in the village Gaston has a wedding planned for him and Belle Lefou heh oh boy Belles gonna get the surprise of her life huh Gaston Gaston yep todays her lucky day he lets go of the tree branch that hits Lefou in the mouth Gaston i d like to thank you all for coming to my wedding but first i better go in there and propose to the girl and the villagers laugh happily while the Bimbettes cry Gaston now you Lefou when Belle and i come out that door Lefou oh i know i know i strike up the band he starts directing them but Gaston slams a baratone on his head Gaston not yet Lefou sorry in the cottage Belle is reading her book to the Gummi Bears but a knock is on the door Cubbi you better get that Belle Tummi i wonder who it is they look in the door and see Gaston Gruffi its you Gaston Belle what a pleasent surprise Gaston isnt it though im just full of surprises you know Belle theres not a girl in town who wouldnt want to be in your shoes this is the day ah he licks his teeth this is the day your dreams come true Sunni and what do you know about Belles dreams Gaston Gaston plenty here picture this he takes his boots off and lays them on the table a rustic hunting lodge my latest kill roasting on the fire and my little wife massaging my feet Cubbi eww disgusting Gaston while the little ones play with the dogs we ll have six or seven Belle dogs Gaston no Belle strapping boys like me Sunni imagine that Gaston but im not through yet and back to you Belle do you know who that wife Belle let me think Gaston you Belle Belle Gaston im speechless i really dont know what to say Gaston pins her near the door Gaston say you ll marry me Zummi what thats not complicated quick Belle the door and push him out Belle thanks Zummi im really sorry Gaston but i just dont derserve you she opens the door and Gaston falls into the mud and the band starts playing and Belle throws his boots out with him Gruffi and stay out and Lefou looks at Gaston who has a pig on his head Lefou so how it go but Gaston angerly grabs Lefou and chokes him Gaston i ll have Belle for my wife make no mistake about that and he throws Lefou in the mud with the pig Lefou touchy and the pig grunts in agreement and Gaston walks off disappointed Duke Igthorn did you see that Toadwart that young lady just rejected Gaston lets go cheer him up shall we Toadwart indeed Dukie Toadie always happy to help a poor soul ineed and they follow him to the tavern Category:Beauty and the Beast Films